


Hungry

by Morgana_avalon



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana_avalon/pseuds/Morgana_avalon
Summary: A man and an Elf are hungry for each other.





	Hungry

Hungry

 

Normally, Elves moved through the forest without making a sound. They were stealthy and the forest would take care of them in turn, making sure no one discovered the Elf. But these weren’t normal times and Legolas’ feet trampled on small branches on purpose. The sounds echoed throughout the forest and sounded deafening to his Elven ears, but he knew it was only barely audible for his pursuer.

 

Legolas wanted to be found and counted on all the small tracks he was leaving behind to lead the hunter to him eventually.

 

His plan had so far worked perfectly. Making the man drunk had proved easy and he had fed the man one drink after another. Each of them had been downed. The soulful brown eyes had started to stare at him in lust – and maybe even something more. The man would never have acted on his own accord so Legolas had helped him make up his mind.

 

He pressed against the trunk of a tree and listened. The man was moving through the forest trailing after him and was gaining on him. Legolas grinned and wondered how much longer the man needed to finally catch him. This old game was a perfect means for his plans. Let the man hunt him and think he had caught him. Legolas knew better, but the man didn’t need to know that.

 

Since his ‘hunter’ was catching up, Legolas looked out for a suitable spot to be caught. He wanted it to be secluded and the forest’s grass should guarantee a soft fall. The man would doubtlessly pounce on him and then declare victory. Let him. In truth, it was Legolas who had won the game – a game of stolen looks, hidden touches, and forbidden smiles which had lasted all through this last war. But now that the war was over and Sauron defeated at last, they could give in to their feelings and no longer hide them.

 

Coming across a suitable spot, Legolas hid in the bushes and counted on the man to come within view during the next few minutes. Éomer was a capable tracker and would know how to locate him, especially with all the clues he had given the man so far.

 

What Legolas didn’t count on was Éomer being better than that. Suddenly, the man pounced on him from behind, dragging him down to the ground with him. Legolas emitted a startled yelp more because he was angry with himself over being taken by surprise than with being cross with Éomer. The man was only doing what he wanted him to do.

 

“I caught you, Elf.” Éomer rolled Legolas beneath him and gave him a victorious grin. He felt hot, sweaty, and unforgivably drunk, but that was Legolas’ fault. The Elf had fed him too much ale! Due to all of the alcohol, he had lost his normal restraint, which had led him to accepting the challenge Legolas had issued.

 

Éomer had left the celebrations in order to catch Legolas and since he had, he wondered if it had been the smart thing to do. Legolas looked seductive beneath him with his hair fanned out on the forest flour. Leaves, grass, and even a small butterfly were all trying to take possession of the golden strands. The Elf’s body was warm and hard beneath him and Éomer panted hard as he realized that his own body was responding in turn.

 

Legolas smiled sweetly at the Rohirrim. “And now that you have caught me, horse Lord, what are you going to do with me?”

 

Éomer blinked. They had been playing cat and mouse all evening, but Legolas seemed ready to address the real issue at hand. And the truth was that they had felt attracted to each other since the beginning: ever since Legolas had threatened to kill him. He had felt the first hint of lust back then and Legolas must have experienced it too. “What do you want me to do to you, Master Elf?” His fingers stayed locked around Legolas’ wrists and kept the Elf’s wrists pinned above his head. Éomer was no fool though. He had seen the Elf in action and knew Legolas could free himself and easily at that.

 

Legolas’ eyes narrowed. “Do you want me to answer that question honestly?” He thrust his lower body upward against Éomer’s and gave the Rohirrim a clue he couldn’t misunderstand. “I allowed myself to be caught, horse Master.”

 

Éomer had already suspected that. There was no way a mere man could catch an Elf...certainly not in a forest, which was the Elf’s terrain. “Are you serious?” He couldn’t quite believe he could be so lucky, but all the clues directed him one way: that Legolas wanted to have sex with him.

 

“Very serious. What are you waiting for? You seem quite wild and determined to me. I want to taste your fire, Éomer.” Legolas raised his head and managed to claim Éomer’s lips.

 

The sudden taste of the Elf was quite a surprise to Éomer, but he reveled in the kiss and deepened it. Legolas willingly yielded and Éomer explored deeply, tasting the trembling Elf beneath him. “Help me out of these clothes,” the Prince whispered once they were forced to pull free for breath. He reluctantly released Legolas’ wrists and both males quickly did away with their clothes. Once they were naked, they studied each other.

 

Éomer practically drooled at seeing Legolas’ flawless physique. The Elf’s body was nicely proportioned, revealing the warrior in him, but wasn’t too bulky. Nice, long legs already encircled his waist and pulled him closer like a spider drawing prey into its web. Éomer was lost and realized he would do whatever Legolas wanted him to do. “I am hungry,” he admitted. “Hungry for you.”

 

“As I am for you…” Legolas wrapped his long legs around Éomer’s waist and hooked his hands at the nape of the Rohirrim’s neck. Their faces were close and their eyes revealed the naked truth: they had been headed this way from the beginning. “Let me touch you.” Legolas slid his hands down Éomer’s spine and then cupped the firm buttocks. “I want you.”

 

Éomer didn’t receive the time to think it over. Legolas wanted him and he wanted Legolas – it was as simple as that. He slid one hand beneath Legolas’ back and lifted the Elf so he could gain access to that part of the male’s body that would shortly welcome and engulf him. “I want you too.”

 

“Do it now!” Legolas attacked the soft skin of Éomer’s throat and suckled hard. His fingernails dug into the firm mounds of flesh and pulled the Rohirrim even closer.

 

Having no choice but to obey, Éomer took himself in hand, positioned himself, and opened the Elf up to him. Legolas moaned beneath him, revealing he was in pain, but the two males paid it no mind. Legolas pulled him closer and Éomer finally took what had been his from the beginning.

 

Throwing back his head, Legolas closed his eyes and yelped at being taken in such a feral way. He had wanted Éomer to act untamed and he was receiving his first taste of the man’s fierce nature and it felt good…beneath the stabbing pain, it felt right.

 

Éomer sheathed himself completely and then blanketed the Elf’s trembling form with his body on which a fine layer of sweat was forming. He slid both hands beneath Legolas’ back and lifted him closer to him so they could resume their kissing.

 

Legolas yielded once more and returned the kiss. At the same time, Éomer started to thrust and stake his claim. Legolas loved every minute of it. He loved the uncontrolled thrusts and the small bites Éomer left behind on his throat and shoulder. He inhaled Éomer’s musky scent and catalogued it. It was a spicy scent – one that reminded him of leather, sweat, and horses.

 

Moving together, their pace quickened. Éomer’s thrusts became deep and fast and he literally rode Legolas to completion. Having no choice but to give into his climax, Legolas screamed out, but the sound was muffled against Éomer’s shoulder and was lost in the long, dark blond hair.

 

“You…” Éomer tried to speak, but failed. Legolas had found release and the tight tunnel started to contract around him mercilessly. It forced him to join his lover in bliss.

 

Legolas’ lips leapt at Éomer’s and this time, it was *his* tongue which dominated the encounter. Éomer, lost in impending pleasure, allowed it and panted hard into Legolas’ mouth as his body geared up for climax. A moment later, he buried himself deeply inside his lover’s body and then froze. An explosion rocked his body and he found release inside his lover’s body, marking Legolas as his own. Growling, he broke off the kiss and stared into the hooded, blue eyes that looked trustingly into his. Legolas had taken him by surprise in so many ways since they had met.

 

Reading exhaustion, bliss, and questions in Éomer’s hazel eyes, Legolas wrapped the Rohirrim up in a comforting embrace and pulled him down. Éomer complied and covered the Elf’s body with his. “Legolas, I…” But Legolas shushed him.

 

“Do not speak. Not at the moment. We can speak later.” He wanted to hold Éomer at the present and revel in what had just happened. “Rest your head against my shoulder.”

 

Éomer placed his head against Legolas’ shoulder and tried to catch his breath. Legolas felt warm and soft beneath him and suddenly Éomer started to chuckle.

 

Growing curious, Legolas had to ask, “Why are you laughing?”

 

Éomer rubbed his cheek against Legolas’ chest and ran his large hands down his lover’s flanks. “First I was drunk on ale, now I am drunk on you.” He raised his head again so he could look into Legolas’ eyes. “You set me up. You planned this all along.”

 

Legolas grinned. “I did. The first time I saw you, I knew we were meant to be together in this way. Do you mind?”

 

“No, I do not. I wish we could have done this before, but I realize that love holds little importance in times of war.” Éomer studied Legolas’ face and wondered what this encounter meant regarding their future. “I have loved you from the start. Where does that leave me? Alone, or with you at my side?”

 

Legolas would have rather not discussed that right after their lovemaking while Éomer was still inside his body and connected to him. “You are mortal and I am not. The time that we will spend together will be limited.”

 

“But you will spend it with me in Rohan?” He was King now and couldn’t leave his people.

 

“I will stay at your side during your life time,” Legolas promised, knowing that a man’s lifetime was nothing but the blink of an eye to an Elf. “I will be there for you.” He would commit to Éomer for as long as the man lived.

 

“I love you,” Éomer said, the words still felt fresh and new to him, but he already loved speaking them. “I love you.”

 

“And I love you,” Legolas replied, thinking back to the moment when he had aimed his arrow at Éomer. He had known it then. They were kindred spirits – fire flowed through their veins and Éomer had set him aflame. “For as long as you live, I will love you.” Éomer had finally softened and was slipping out of his body – a loss which he already mourned. To make up for the loss of that connection, he hugged Éomer tight and whispered into the Rohirrim’s ear. “Let me know the moment you are able to perform again… I am hungry still.”

 

Éomer laughed softly and kissed his love. “So am I.”

 

Luckily they had many years to sate their hunger.

 

The end


End file.
